


like no one ever was

by the_one_that_fell



Series: omgcp tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty knew Jack didn’t do things by halves, but he certainly never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like no one ever was

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "SMH does Pokemon go + 0%-110% Jack Zimmermann :)"
> 
> not exactly SMH but DEFINITELY 0%-110% jack zimmermann
> 
> title from the pokemon theme song bc what else would it be?

The only Pokemon Bitty could ever catch in his neighborhood were Weedles and Rattatas. He’d resigned himself to this fate after only a week of playing, and happily curated his pathetic little menagerie. The closest stop was on Main Street, so he found himself offering to do grocery runs almost every day just so he could stock up.

Though his collection was pathetic, it was certainly colorful. He named every Pokemon he caught after one of his friends, and once he ran out of friends he began naming them silly things like Frederick and Ratatouille. Bitty probably would’ve lost interest in the game by now, if it weren’t for a certain boy…

Bitty knew Jack didn’t do things by halves, but he certainly never expected him to become  _ this _ focused on Pokemon Go. It was the summer after Jack’s first year with the Falconers and Bitty had foolishly assumed Jack would fill his time with photography or catching up with Shitty and Lardo in Boston. 

“I caught an Onix today,” Jack said proudly the moment his webcam came into focus. Bitty huffed with laughter. “Oh. Also. Hey, Bits. How’re you?” 

Bitty shook his head. “Tell me about the Onix, hun. You can hear about my boring day later.” 

Jack launched into his story, face lighting up as he told Bitty about how he was minding his own business, going for his morning run, when three kids ran past him shouting about “a big, Onix-shaped shadow nearby.” “It took all my Great Balls,” Jack said, frowning a little. “But I got him! 650 CP!” 

Bitty really wanted to talk about a different sort of  _ great balls _ , but smiled and nodded and gasped. “Sweetheart, that’s amazing. I’m jealous! I caught a Pidgey today at the store and named it Taylor Swift.” He sighed dramatically. “Ain’t nothin’ good in this town.” 

Jack’s smile softened and he looked at Bitty with adoring eyes. A year into their relationship and the sight still made Bitty swoon. “If you could get one Pokemon, what would it be?” 

Bitty grinned. “Pikachu!” Jack rolled his eyes and Bitty squawked indignantly. “Don’t give me that look, Mr. Zimmermann, I know for a fact you didn’t even watch the show growing up like us  _ normal _ children. Pikachu was always my favorite.” 

As Jack laughed through the tablet speakers, Bitty hopped up and grabbed a small stuffed animal off the shelf, bringing it over to wave in front of the camera. 

“See? I was a big Pikachu fanboy in my youth,” Bitty said, squishing the toy against his cheek. “‘Cause he was tiny and adorable, but could also kick ass in a fight.” 

Jack propped his chin in his hand, grin growing wider. “Sounds like someone I know.” 

Bitty huffed, holding Pikachu to his chest. “I told you not to believe Ransom and Holster - I was in no way involved in that scrum at the Colgate game-”

“-Bits, I watched the tape, you definitely shoved that one guy-”

“-was  _ all _ Whiskey and Dex. I will not stand for this kind of chirping-”

They continued on with the argument - one they’d had several times before - until they both dissolved into laughter. It was Midnight by the time Mama came by Bitty’s room to very politely tell him to shut up and go to sleep and  _ oh, Jack, honey, lovely to see you, how’s your father?  _

(She then left with a wink, and Bitty - not for the first time - wondered if she  _ knew _ .)

Bitty fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, all thoughts of Pokemon and Pikachu gone from his mind. 

 

* * *

 

Bitty wasn’t suspicious when Jack announced the next week that he was going on an impromptu trip home to Montreal. Much like Bitty himself, Jack was a bit of a mama’s boy, and hadn’t seen much of Alicia since Christmas. Bitty didn’t know the details, but he’d gathered from scattered stories and comments that she had been his number one friend and confidant in the events following the overdose. 

Bitty  _ was _ suspicious the entire week Jack was in Montreal. During their nightly Skype calls Jack acted shifty and nervous. It wasn’t as if Bitty were trying to initiate Skype sex - they’d already learned that lesson over Christmas when Bob walked in on them. He was just trying to talk about Jack’s day and Jack would only give him the vaguest of answers. It made Bitty a little nervous. 

But the moment Jack was back in Providence he reverted back to his normal self and Bitty put it out of his mind. Maybe that was just how Jack  _ was  _ in Montreal, surrounded by his childhood trophies and reminders of who he was  _ before _ . 

A week before Bitty was scheduled to move into the Haus, he flew up to Providence. He told the boys it was to help Jack shop for a new couch after the Tater Incident (involving red wine and several wasted Falconers), but Bitty really wasn’t planning on leaving the apartment all that much. It had been  _ months _ since he’d seen Jack in person.  _ Months _ . 

They were in bed that first night, half-asleep, when Jack brought it up. Bitty was pressing lazy kisses to his chest, fingers reaching up to twist through his goofy, boy-band bangs, content to never move again. Jack shifted and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, and Bitty almost groaned when he saw what app Jack was opening. 

“Do you wanna see my pokemon?” Jack asked, so hopeful that Bitty barely managed to stifle his laughter. 

“Yes, please,” he said, snuggling up to lean his chin against Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack scrolled through his collection, pausing to let Bitty laugh at the long trail of Fearows named after every single one of Jack’s teammates. 

“I have Doduo named ‘Rans & Holtzy,’ a Nidoqueen named ‘Lardo,’ and a Polywhirl named ‘Shitty,’” Jack said softly, scrolling down the list. Bitty chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Jack’s shoulder. 

“That’s adorable,” he said, grinning up at Jack. “Got any named after me?” 

The look Jack shot him was unreadable. Jack scrolled a little faster, then handed the phone to Bitty. Bitty gasped.

“You found a Pikachu?” He asked, nearly shouting. “You caught a Pikachu!” 

Jack nodded, looking a little sheepish. “I, uh. I couldn’t find any around Providence, even at places where they’d been spotted, and Maman caught two at  _ Parc des Roseraies _ , so when I visited-”

“Did you go to Montreal just to catch a Pikachu?” Bitty sat up, torn between incredulity and adoration. Of  _ course _ his ridiculous, adorable boyfriend would plan a trip home  _ just _ to catch a Pikahcu. 

“Um. Maybe?” Jack was full-on blushing now, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did you even look at the name?” 

“What?” Bitty looked back at the phone and gasped again. There, beneath the little, yellow creature, was the name Bitty. “Jack...did you go home just to catch a Pikachu? For  _ me _ ?” 

“You said it was your favorite,” Jack murmured, still looking embarrassed. “And I wanted to see my parents, but...yeah. I did.” 

Bitty closed the app and handed Jack his phone. “Put this on the table,” he said softly. “I don’t want to break it.” 

Jack did as he was told, brow furrowed in confusion. “Bits, what-?”

Bitty climbed on top of Jack, straddling his chest so he could pepper kisses all over Jack’s face. “You’re ridiculous,” Bitty said between kisses. “Ridiculous and romantic and amazing and  _ gosh- _ you caught a Pikachu for me.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said again, resting his hands on Bitty’s hips. “Do you like it?” 

“Ridiculous,” Bitty said again, pecking the tip of Jack’s nose. “I love it, sweetheart.” 

“Oh. Good.” Jack tilted his head up to catch Bitty’s mouth in a soft kiss. “Would you like to go to the riverwalk tomorrow?” 

“As a tourist or as a pokemon hunter?” Bitty asked with a wry grin. Jack shrugged, a little shyly. 

“Both? There are a lot of water types by the river. But only if you want to.” 

Bitty grinned and cupped Jack’s face in his hands. “Honey, I’d love to. The most exciting thing I’ve caught all summer was an Eevee.”

“Cool.” Jack’s face lit up and he pulled Bitty down for another kiss. “There’s also, like...restaurants. There.” 

Bitty laughed. He was so ridiculously in love with this silly man. “Pokemon and food - you really do know the way to a boy’s heart, Mr. Zimmermann.” 


End file.
